


Message to home

by laquitam



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laquitam/pseuds/laquitam
Summary: Diana sending a message home to her mother after Steppenworf.





	Message to home

Hippolyta and the Amazon were at afternoon sword-fighting practice when she heard a sound in the distance. A unusual buzzing sound that she did not recognize.

She looked around drawing her sword taking no chances after Steppenwolf. In the distance she could see something shaped like a bird, but no bird that she could recognize. As she watched the bird thing come closer she realized that the noise from practice was tapering off. 

Hippolyta looked at her Amazons they heard the noise and were moving slowly towards her. Wary but curious. She looked back at the figure in the distance it was coming closer, she could now see details. It was black and metal with four spinning blades that seemed to keep it in the air. A red light came from the metal bird, as it getting closer to Philippus she drew her shield and put it in front of her to protect herself. But nothing happened, the metal bird kept going it was then that Hippolyta realized the red light was how it saw. She raised her hand to push back her Amazons as they were inching closer to the object to kill it. She stood right in front of it letting the red light "look" over her. The metal bird slowly lowered until it was on the ground.

Hippolyta looked over the object on the top of the bird was a button with some writing on it. 

" πατήστε το κουμπί " (Push Button)

She gathered her breathe hardly able to hope, there was only one person on the outside the barrier that knew that they existed. She pushed the button.

A figure of light came from the top of the object, it was her daughter. Her beloved Diana. 

"Mother, if you are hearing this then the drone has reached you. Know that I have missed you and my sisters greatly. Steppenwolf has been defeated. He was carried away by his Parademons after me and the team defeated him." Diana paused clearly trying to find the right words.

Hippolyta listened looking at her daughter clearly still healing from her fight with Steppenwolf. Hippolyta internally relaxed she realized she was inwardly tensed up waiting for Steppenwolf to come again and destroy all that she knew. 

Diana continued to talk "The world is so different now, you would not recognize it. I know that you kept from me the truth about Ares and Zeus. I just wanted to tell you that Ares was defeated again by me after that i lived in the world not able to see a world of hero's after horrors i saw." Diana paused but kept going. 

"You were right the world of men was not for me. But i am glad i stayed, I now working with a team the safeguard the world. An Atlantian named Arthur Curry and three men with gifts of their own. Barry Allen can run faster than you can know, Victor Stone was transformed by one of the Mother boxes, so he is part man part machine. Then there is Bruce."

"He has no gifts of his own but has noble spirit and a willingness to die for whats right." Diana stopped talking.

"Then there is Kal-El, he from the stars. He is stronger, faster and has the best of what men could be, do you remember the story you told me when i was young. The whole team is like that some more crude that others, but they gave me reasons to hope again."

Diana glared at something or someone beyond what Hippolyta could see, she softened her gaze coming back to her mother. "I must go just know that i am thinking of you and my sister's every day and am fighting to make the world of men better for them all to be better again."

"I will contact you again when i can, I love you." Diana stopped talking. 

Tears glistening in Hippolyta's eyes as she gazed at her daughter, she looked around her. Her Amazons were quiet and reverent kneeling grateful that their slain sisters were avenged. That her Diana was fulfilling her purpose. 

Hippolyta gazed upwards praying to the slain gods that somehow her daughter will remain safe.


End file.
